


Temporary Date

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hockey, NHL RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs
Summary: Being Tyler Seguin's cousin was interesting, but you two were always much closer than normal so it didn't seem weird when he invited you as his date to a Stars event. what he didn't tell you was that his best friend, Jamie Benn would be there, and you'd spend the night flirting.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Temporary Date

You smoothed your dress over in the mirror one more time, Tyler honking the horn outside your house. You grabbed your bag and smiled as you ran as fast as you could in your heels out the door. You honestly loved this stuff. Growing up, you and Tyler acted more like siblings than cousins. He was only a few years older than you, and you really didn’t have much other family besides him and his sisters. Raised by your single dad, you were definitely the tomboy of the family. It was clear you got along much better with Tyler than you did with the girls.

You would always tease him about going pro when he played hockey. That you needed him to so you could have him spend money on you and bring you to all the things famous people would be at. Of course you were joking, you wanted him to do it because he loved it and he was good at it. You wished him all the success in the world. The money and fancy dinners were definitely a bonus though.

Between all the girls that Tyler cycled through, something you hardly approved of, you were his permanent date to these things. He always said no one else mattered enough. It took far too long, and a collage of family photos on instagram for Tyler to completely shut down the rumors that you were dating him. You laughed, paying no mind to it. That was where everyone’s mind went to. Once it was clear you were family, it stopped.

You slid into his passenger seat and smiled. “We have to get Jamie too. He was gonna drive but I guess he pregamed too hard,” he said. It was a dinner in celebration of one of the coach’s retirement.’ Something boring,’ is what Tyler called it when he invited you. You bit your lip in excitement. You had heard all about Jamie Benn, seen him on the ice plenty of times, but never officially met him. You were excited. He was one of Tyler’s best friends just like you were, and also you couldn’t deny that he was incredibly attractive. Soon enough, Tyler slowed the car down and Jame slipped into the backseat quickly. “Hey,” he said, patting Tyler on the shoulder from the back with one hand, a handful of mini liquor bottles in the other.

You glanced back and laughed. He shrugged. “Tyler said he was driving so I got more,” he said. He dumped them on the backseat next to him and stuck his hand up to you. “Jamie Benn. Nice to meet you,” he said and you took his hand in yours. Or really it was the other way around as his nearly sucked yours in completely with how much bigger it was. You smiled and told him your name, making small talk for the rest of the car ride. Jamie had downed another shot-size bottle of vodka before you raised an eyebrow at the pile still sitting on the seat. “Want one?” he asked and you shrugged.

He handed one up to you, and you opened in quickly. “This is really illegal,” Tyler said from the driver’s seat. “You’re just jealous you can’t have any,” you told him, finishing the drink and tossing the bottle back to the empty pile. “Don’t clutter my car,” he defended and you and Jamie both laughed. In the few seconds of silence that followed, you turned on the radio that right away blasted the rap music Tyler seemed to always be listening to. You flipped through the stations until you heard the familiar sound of Queen flowing through the speakers.

Like any self-respecting human should, you and Jamie easily started singing along to every syllable of Bohemian Rhapsody while Tyler sat quiet, beginning to look annoyed with you both. You turned as best you could in the front seat to make eye contact with Jamie as you both sang obnoxiously until the end of the song and then broke out into laughter. “Tyler Seguin, if you don’t know that song, you are banned from your own vehicle,” you said as he pulled up to the valet. He shrugged. “It’s not even that good,” he said and you hit him on the shoulder. “Take it back,” you said and your door opened. Tyler pushed out his side and you followed on yours, smiling as it was Jamie who had ran around and opened it for you. “Thanks,” you said and you both smiled at each other.

Tyler had given his keys to the valet driver, and met you at your side of the car. He looked between his best friend and you and shook his head. “Nope. I’m ignoring this,” he said and walked inside. You fake scoffed. “He’s supposed to be my date,” you said. Jamie held his arm out and you linked yours with his and started to walk inside. “I can fill in if you need,” he told you to which you blushed. You met with Tyler again inside, as you were all sitting at the same table. He already had a drink in hand when you came back in. He put a hand up in protest, seeing your arm locked with Jamie’s. “Nope,” he said and walked back to the bar.

He shamelessly flirted with the bartender all night, in true Tyler fashion. You had spent what felt like hours talking to Jamie at the table about your childhood, hockey stories with Tyler on both ends. You gave him enough embarrassing things to tell the team for weeks, and he told you how much he talked about you being one of his best friends. Tyler spent most of his time annoying you so it was comforting to know he really did care about you. You edged around talking about the fact that your mom had left you and your dad. You summed it up in one sentence, acting like it wasn’t a big deal, which it shouldn’t have been. But it still hurt you.

You looked off at the dance floor, everyone pairing off when a slow song came on. All the speeches and toasts had ended, and the people who had stuck around, mostly the younger players, were all buzzing from the open bar and mingling with people dressed fancier than they normally would be. “Wanna dance?” Jamie asked and you blushed again. You had decided he was beautiful. He was hot, which you knew but it was more than that. He had the nicest personality you’d ever witnessed, and he was easy to open up to and he listened. He didn’t even know how calculated you were taking in every inch of him. You watched the way his legs fidgeted under the table, and how his hands were always in the right place, or his fingers drawing circles on the table or your hand. He was tall and his hair was slicked back and you wanted to touch it but you refrained. You looked back down at his eyes which were already looking at you. “Hm?” you asked, not really registering what he said.

He chuckled, and you’d been caught completely checking him out. “Do you want to dance?” he asked again and you nodded. He pulled you softly by the hand to the dance floor, and it felt so normal when he slipped his hands around your waist. You placed yours on his shoulders, but the closer you got, you were able to string your fingers back together around his neck. You didn’t say anything, just looked into each other’s eyes as you swayed back and forth until the song was over. You had no idea what you were doing anymore. You hadn’t even realized how your bodies were pressed against each other until you stepped away from him when a fast song came on.

He cleared his throat and looked around, spotting Tyler watching you both. “I think we’ve made an enemy,” he said. You both approached your cousin. “She’s got a boyfriend,” he said with a sigh meaning the bartender. “How many shots did you do with her before she told you that?” you asked. He shot you a look. “None. She’s also twenty,” he said and to that you and Jamie both burst out laughing. The three of you took a few more shots together before you yawned three times in a row. “Maybe we should go,” Jamie said. Having lost his conquest, Tyler agreed and led you all out the door after saying goodbye to a few people.

You kept your eyes closed outside while you waited for them to pull the car around. You hadn’t even realized how you clung to Jamie’s hand, his whole arm pressed up against you until he pulled it away to get in the car. The alcohol had definitely gotten to you. Before he could pull the door shut, you had followed him into the backseat, and locked hands with him again. He just smiled down at you. When Tyler got in to drive, he twisted to look back at you. “What am I, a taxi driver?” he asked and you giggled. “Yup,” you said. He sighed and turned back to drive. “Unreal. I can’t even score, and you two are getting all cozy in the backseat of my car,” he was mumbling. Your face got hot at his insinuations but you couldn’t help your eyes from closing, and you slowly leaned your head down on Jamie’s shoulder.

You had completely fallen asleep, only waking up when the car stopped in front of Jamie’s house. You leaned up and took your hand out of his, finally getting your barings. “Sorry,” you said. He smiled at you. “It’s fine. I had a good time tonight,” he told you. “This is gross. Get out of the car,” you both heard from the man in the front seat. He reached up and shoved him. “Don’t be jealous,” you said. Jamie stepped out of the car and you gave him a small smile before pulling the door shut. Tyler pulled off to bring you home. “I’m never taking you to one of these things again,” he told you.

You smiled to yourself. “That’s fine. I think I’ve got a new permanent date to them.”


End file.
